helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
ANGERME Members
|imagewidth = 240px |underneath = Members (altogether): 18 Current members: 12 Graduated members: 5 Resigned members: 1 Generations: 7 }} This page consists of all current and former members of the Hello! Project group ANGERME (formerly known as S/mileage). As of November 2018, there have been a total of eighteen members across seven generations. There are currently twelve members in ANGERME. Members Current Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | |- align="center" | |Nakanishi Kana (中西香菜) |June 4, 1997 (age ) |Osaka |A | rowspan="3" |August 14, 2011 | rowspan="3" |2nd |'Light Pink' |'Sub-Leader' (2015-Present) |- align="center" | |Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) |November 23, 1997 (age ) |Saitama |O |'Blue' |'Sub-Leader' (2015-Present) Former Hello Pro Egg (2008-2011) |- align="center" | |Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) |April 6, 1998 (age ) |Tokyo |A |'Orange' |Former Hello Pro Egg (2009-2011) |- align="center" | |Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) |June 12, 1998 (age ) |Chiba |AB | rowspan="2" |October 4, 2014 | rowspan="2" |3rd |'Light Blue' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2014) |- align="center" | |Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) |May 28, 2001 (age ) |Miyagi |A |'Yellow' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2014) Former member of SCK GIRLS (2011-2013) |- align="center" | |Kamikokuryo Moe (上國料萌衣) |October 24, 1999 (age ) |Kumamoto |O |November 11, 2015 |4th |'Aqua Blue' | |- align="center" | |Kasahara Momona (笠原桃奈) |October 22, 2003 (age ) |Kanagawa |A |July 16, 2016 |5th |'Deep Pink' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015-2016) |- align="center" | |Funaki Musubu (船木結) |May 10, 2002 (age ) |Osaka |O | rowspan="2" |June 26, 2017 | rowspan="2" |6th |'Yellow-Green' |Country Girls Member (2015-Present) Former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2015) |- align="center" | |Kawamura Ayano (川村文乃) |July 7, 1999 (age ) |Kochi |A | |Former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2016-2017) Former Hachikin Girls Member (2011-2016) |- align="center" | |Oota Haruka (太田遥香) |October 21, 2003 (age ) | rowspan="2" |Hokkaido |B | rowspan="2" |November 23, 2018 | rowspan="2" |7th |'Bright Green' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (2016-2018) Former Ribbon Girls and Former Clione |- align="center" | |Ise Layla (伊勢鈴蘭) |January 19, 2004 (age ) |A |' ' | |} Former Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | | align="center" bgcolor="#3c82ff" | |- align="center" | |Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) |August 1, 1994 (age ) |Gunma | rowspan="4"|April 4, 2009 | rowspan="4" |1st |June 18, 2019 |'Red' |'Leader' (2009-2019) Former Hello Pro Egg (2004-2010) Hello! Project Leader (2017-2019) |- align="center" | |Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳) |December 28, 1994 (age ) |Chiba |December 31, 2011 |'Light Pink' |Former Hello Pro Egg (2004-2010) |- align="center" | |Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) |March 12, 1995 (age ) | rowspan="2" |Saitama |November 29, 2015 |'Deep Pink' |Former Hello Pro Egg (2004-2010) |- align="center" | |Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) |November 18, 1996 (age ) |August 27, 2011 |'Yellow-Green' |Former Hello Pro Egg (2004-2010) |- align="center" | |Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) |November 19, 1997 (age ) |Kanagawa | rowspan="2" |August 14, 2011 |2nd (Sub) |September 9, 2011 |'Orange' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2014) |- align="center" | |Tamura Meimi (田村芽実) |October 30, 1998 (age ) |Gunma |2nd |May 30, 2016 |'Purple' |Currently a Musical Theatre Actress |- align="center" | |Aikawa Maho (相川茉穂) |March 26, 1999 (age ) |Kanagawa |October 4, 2014 |3rd |December 31, 2017 |'Green' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014) |} Leadership *The sub-leader position was established on November 29, 2015, when Fukuda Kanon graduated from the group. Members Colors Each ANGERME member has their own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. Members of S/mileage were each assigned a member color. Upon their name change to ANGERME, their member colors were rearranged. Over time as each member leaves the group, current or new members have the opportunity to change their current color to a different one that is available. No member has the exact same colour, but some might have colors that look fairly similar to other members. Heritage Members Colors Tenures Notable Tenures= |-|All Member Tenures= All names in BOLD are current members. #Wada Ayaka: 10 Years, 2 Months, 14 Days #'Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari and Katsuta Rina: ' #Fukuda Kanon: 6 Years, 7 Months, 25 Days #Tamura Meimi: 4 Years, 9 Months, 16 Days #'Murota Mizuki and Sasaki Rikako: ' #'Kamikokuryo Moe: ' #Aikawa Maho: 3 Years, 2 Months, 27 Days. #'Kasahara Momona: ' #Maeda Yuuka: 2 Years, 8 Months, 27 Days. #Ogawa Saki: 2 Years, 4 Months, 23 Days. #'Kawamura Ayano and Funaki Musubu: ' #'Oota Haruka and Ise Layla: ' #Kosuga Fuyuka: 0 Year, 0 Month, 26 Days Members Single Count Members Line-Ups Trivia *Sasaki Rikako is the first member to join the group that is born in the 21st century. *4th gen is the first generation to have joined after the groups renaming. *2010, 2012, and 2013 are the only years in which no new members were added. *2009, 2010, 2012, 2013, 2014, and 2018 are the only years in which no members had graudated. *At the time of Tamura Meimi's graduation on May 30, 2016, the second generation was the longest lasting full generation of the group at 4 years, 7 months, 15 days. *Kawamura Ayano is the oldest member to join the group at 17 years old. *Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka, Tamura Meimi, Kamikyokuryo Moe and Ise Layla are the only members to have not been apart of Hello! Project prior to joining the group. *Sasaki Rikako, Kawamura Ayano and Oota Haruka were all previously members of Idol groups prior to becoming trainees. *The 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 6th generations are the only generations in which it composed of entirely of members in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Notes * On October 16, 2011, all sub-members who remained in the group at that time were promoted to full membership, becoming the 2nd generation. * Kosuga Fuyuka was still featured in the single after her departure from the group. * Aikawa Maho was unable to be featured in the 23rd and 24th singles due to her receiving medical treatment for panic disorder during the production periods."アンジュルム23rdシングル内容詳細決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-05-09. * While both Fukuda's first and Tamura's second member color are translated to purple in the west, Fukuda's purple lean towards a light purple, while Tamura's purple is more of a traditional purple color. References See Also *ANGERME Auditions *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:ANGERME Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:7th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:Debuted Eggs Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:4th Generation ANGERME Category:5th Generation ANGERME Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:6th Generation ANGERME Category:6th Generation Country Girls Category:Youngest S/mileage Member Category:ANGERME Leaders Category:ANGERME Subleaders